Stupid
by Loki Zentra
Summary: Ino's bored, and Sakura has the day off from training. Romance will follow. InoSaku oneshot


The day was just beginning, but it already felt like hell. I'd woken up later, my stupid alarm clock hadn't gone off. When I got up to take a shower, my mom had used all the stupid hot water, so it was freezing cold. When I blew my hair dry, I had a stupid cow lick, and had to wear a stupid headband. Then, for breakfast, I wanted cereal, but we were out of stupid milk. Cold this stupid day get any worse?

"What are you sulking about?" Her voice woke me from my pity party.

"Nothing. What's up?" I put on my best smile. Whenever she was around, my problems seemed so far away.

"I've got the day off from the flower shop, so I wanted to see if you were free." She sat down beside me in the cool grass.

"Yeah, except for when I'm training with Tsunade-sama, I have no life." I laughed.

"Sakura, don't sell yourself short." She scolded me gently.

"I'm not, Ino-chan." I gave my best smile of innocence.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes. Those large blue eyes.

"Why aren't you training with Shikamaru or Chouji?" I asked.

"Why? Don't you want to hang out with me?" She pouted.

"No! I didn't mean that." Wow, here come the revenge of the word vomit. " I just… I meant that… well…"

"Sakura! Calm down! I was just kidding." She giggled. God, her laugh was like that of an angel. It made my heart leap in my chest. I blushed. "Chouji is training with his dad, and Shikamaru is on a mission with Asuma-sensei."

"Oh." I couldn't think of anything else to say while I waited for my face to stop resembling a tomato.

"So, what should we do today?" A breeze flew through the trees and swept up her long blond hair. It billowed around, almost wagging, in its ponytail. It looked like the little strands of silk you got when you shucked corn. "Sakura?"

"Huh?" I jerked my eyes from her hair to her eyes, those blue pools of ocean water.

"Are you listening to me? I asked you what we should do today."

'Oh, right. Sorry. We could go help Iruka-sensei with the academy students." I offered, blushing again.

"Naw. Dealing with kids is way too stressful." She brushed a piece of hair out of her face.

"We could go get a small mission from Tsunade-sama."

"Hmmm… that actually sound like fun. We've never done a mission together before." she jumped up, and grabbed my arm. "Let's go!"

"Ow! Ino-chan! You're gonna rip my arm out of its socket!" I laughed, and jumped up. She gave me an evil smile, and started running, pulling me behind her.

No when two teenagers run through the village streets, they are bound to get stares. We did. And we deserved them, as we ran we ruined a game of hop scotch, ran into two fruit carts, and knocked down four pedestrians. Finally, we made it to the assignment desk in the Hokage's mansion.

"Yes?" Tsunade asked, surprised to see us.

"We're bored. Do you have any D-ranked missions for us to do today?" Ino asked, bold as usual.

"well, we have a farmer that needs help planting rice, Temari needs help with paper work for the chunnin exams, and that cat, Tora, has gone missing again." Tsunade offered, reading from a list.

"Isn't helping Temari Sikamaru's job?" I asked.

"It is, but he's out on a mission." She replied.

"Oh, right." Duh, I had forgotten.

"Planting rice sounds good. Temari scares me, and I hate that cat." Ino decided.

"Fine. Here's the address." Tsunade handed me a piece of paper.

"Thank-you!" Ino said, then she grabbed my arm, and we were running again.

The day passed by quickly. Ino continued to be her quirky self, even when I thought no and I headed back to my house. She saying something about ice cream, but I wasn't listening. I had other things on my mind. Mainly the way her hips swayed back and forth as she walked. No, walked wasn't the word for what she was doing. Bounced was perfect. She bounced down the road, beside me. I could feel the heat from her body as we made our way to my house. I just wanted to grab her and hold in her in my arms, to be closer to that warmth.

"Sakura? You there?"

'Huh?" I snapped back to reality.

"You've been zoning out like that all day. Is something on your mind?"

"Umm… no." My flared up into a major blush for like the billionth time that day, I had been thinking perverted things about Ino all day.

"Are you sure? You haven't been acting like yourself lately, and not just today." She looked concerned. The angel was concerned about me.

"It's nothing really." I smiled innocently.

"Why are you lying to me?" She frowned and looked at her feet.

"What?" I didn't like it when she frowned,

"I thought we were getting so close. I thought that you would tell me what was bothering you when you were ready, but you haven't. Don't you trust me?" I lifter her head up by her chin.

"You want to know what I've been thinking about?" I asked.

"Yes." She whispered.

"You." I leaned in a gently kissed her. Her lips were so soft, better than I had imagined. I broke away, and looked at her, waiting for her reaction.

"You… kissed me." Her eyes went wide, and she lifted her hand to touch her lips, as if she didn't think that they were still there.

"Just forget I did that." I sighed. Why did I have to give her a stupid kiss? Why did I let her stupid words affect me? How could I have been so stupid?

"I'd rather do it again." A smile spread over her face.

"Me too." Geeze, I was stupid.


End file.
